Pink! Unplugged
by Quidditchaholic
Summary: This the missing scene from my story Pink! What happened after Remus carried Tonks away. [[Tonks PoV.]]


Pink Unplugged

* * *

A/N: First, I'd like to thank my beta, Desaroy, who also happens to be one of my best friends. Thanks to her this & most of my junk has been written. So I dedicate this to her. She's my Tonks & without her life would be quite boring.

This is the missing scene from my story Pink! It'll make MUCH more sense if you've read that first...this is from Tonks' point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Somehow I am always cursed with working Christmas and my birthday. My whole life. Why should this year be any different.

Oh yeah, I have a reason to be home. Its not my crazed mother or my self-diluted father. I have a great cousin and a man I love but, has yet to admit that we are together in public. Remus Lupin is that man. I love him. Incredibly simple for me, but only two people in the world know, him and me.

All I want this Christmas is for everyone to know I am in love for real.

The party at Grimmauld is still going strong. In almost every hand there is a very strong cup of eggnog and a karaoke machine blaring out of tune hits. I watched Harry be the hero. Ron thinking that muggles cant spell. Ginny transformed herself into a stripper. Bill explained is lustful intentions toward Fleur and Sirius admitted feeling not so whole.

I am watching him slowly step in front of everyone. He was clutching the mike very closely. Oh my bloody hell, I can't believe this! He's singing Pink. Damn him, luring me with false hope. Flaunting the fact he will never tell.

Oh! Bloody Muggle Christ! He's biting his lip. No fucking fair. Temptation in front of this many people is not fair.

He's finally getting the damn hint of course I am going to show off with him. This is it his finger under my chin.

I don't think my blood has every pumped this fast. All the blood is rushing to the spot on my neck. I am staying here in case I fall over. I will fall over. Oh damn.

FUCK YES! The song is over. He has pulled me into the best Christmas gift ever. He licks my bottom lip, to enter my mouth. God he's such a great kisser.

Bloody hell he just stopped. Oh, don't I feel beautiful with my mouth gaping open like a fish.

I am in his arms again. I don't feel so stupid all of a sudden. I know exactly where we are going. I love Christmas.

He carried me up the stairs as I unbuttoned his shirt. When we reached his room or maybe our room since we can now share it openly.

I was thrown on the bed, he quickly settled between my legs. His hands roamed my sides as he assaulted my neck with kisses and nips.

Remus looked up into my eyes and kissed me deeply as if pouring his love into it. His hand wandering up my shirt & grasped my left breast and the most incredible kiss continued on. I moaned at his touch and wrapped my legs around him. He stopped the kiss and dropped his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off.

He laid simple butterfly kiss along my neck. My hands raked through his hair and strayed to his back. Slowly wolfie brought his light kisses to urgent nibbles along my collar bone. Placing a small bite on top of my left breast, then he licked down into the valley of my chest. I moaned and arched towards his face. Moving his hands on my hips he slowly pushed me down into the mattress. I sighed in attempt to relieve my tension, then suddenly he sat up.

My mind thought what the hell is he doing now!

"We have to stop." He said clearly.

"There is no fucking way! We are stopping now Remus Lupin." I said sternly.

"No, No, Its not that! I want to give you your Christmas present," he pleaded.

"You have got to be joking with me. Right! No." I groaned.

"Here," he gave me a small bag, "I know you love underwear, strange, but I have no problem with it. You didn't have your favorite color though," he explained.

I opened the bag, only for it to reveal a lacy pink thong. "Remus, How...Marauder like of you!" I exclaimed. I pulled him down by his neck. I could see his eyes sparkle mischievously. "Tomorrow, we can have fun with that. Right now let's just celebrate Christmas." I giggled.

We hurriedly removed our clothes. He placed kisses on my neck as we came together. Our bodies molded together, moving as one. I think it was the most passionate time we had ever made love. When I came I cried out my love for him. He placed a kiss on my head and came soon after I.

We laid there for what seemed like hours. Just joined, feeling wonders of living life for once without any distractions.

I drifted off to sleep. About 7 the next morning, a fully dressed Remus woke me up. I wasn't too happy about being awake that early. He wisely left for coffee, leaving me to get ready. Did I mention I hate getting up this early?

I headed to the shower and replayed the night's events. He admitted our feelings for each other in front of everyone. No more hiding! This truly was the best Christmas ever.

Nakedly, I padded towards the discarded clothes and Christmas gift. I put on the pink lacey thong and dressed in my normal clothes.

At first, the morning was typical except for the teenagers nursing their hangovers. I decided that the normalcy should be thrown out. I guess Remus thought so too, because then he admitted that my underwear was from him.

I'll never forget the looks on the kids' faces when I sat in his lap, now that beat everything.

I realized that Remus' favorite obsession truly was Pink.

Even if it was a bit kink.

* * *

A/N: Please review, it's the only way I'll know whether you like this, or not. It also tells me if people are actually reading my stuff. Thanks!

!Quidd!


End file.
